


Press my nose up to the glass around your heart

by E22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Italiano | Italian, Louis doesn't believe in Narry, M/M, Stalking!Louis, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur!Louis, Voyeurism, until he catches them having sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E22/pseuds/E22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anche le persone carine possono fare sesso. O almeno metà dei video porno sul mio computer la pensano così”, non avrebbe mai capito come avesse fatto Harry a diventare amico con un personaggio del genere, decise Louis mentre stringeva piano la mano sulla coscia di Zayn, corrugando la fronte e pensando a quanto fosse impossibile immaginarseli fare sesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press my nose up to the glass around your heart

Louis non era bravo a gestire i rapporti interpersonali; non sapeva regolare gli affetti, non aveva mezze misure, era geloso di ogni cosa, si sentiva ferito dalla più piccola dimenticanza e diventava paranoico se non sentiva su di sé l'attenzione delle persone amate. Non era viziato o egoista o tutti gli insulti che i fans si sentivano in diritto di riversare a lui solo perché pensavano di conoscerlo per qualche tweet letto ed analizzato con piccole basi di psicologia; no, Louis era spaventato. Aveva paura di non essere amato, di essere lasciato indietro, dimenticato; era terrorizzato dall'idea di non essere abbastanza e di essere un intralcio. Sentiva questo peso al centro del petto pronto ad impedirgli di fare respiri profondi e liberatori, che rimaneva lì quando i pensieri cattivi – ricordi dolorosi, paure nascoste, insulti mai dimenticati - iniziavano ad affollarsi nella sua testa senza lasciargli il tempo di riflettere e calmarsi, facendo diventare caos tutto ciò che era intorno a lui e lasciandolo solo con il desiderio di sedersi in un angolo, le ginocchia al petto e la testa tra le gambe, a cercare ossigeno e tranquillità.  
Ogni tanto riusciva a scacciare tutti i cattivi pensieri da solo, mormorando come un elenco tutte le cose più importanti – famiglia, amici, i ragazzi, la loro felicità e la loro sicurezza - e controllando che, nonostante tutto, queste fossero ancora con lui, pronte ad amarlo ; si era fatto tatuare sulla pelle alcuni disegni e frasi che subito lo rimandavano a loro, così che, durante le interviste o i concerti, con troppi occhi critici su di lui, poteva semplicemente scorrere le punta delle dita sull'inchiostro leggermente in rilevo e sentire la voglia di scappare diminuire.  
Non succedeva sempre, per fortuna; capitava solo a volte, quando tutto sembrava sopraffarlo ed il mondo sfuggirgli di mano.

Il problema era che lui aveva bisogno di tempo; era come quella storia della rana che saltava via quando sentiva l'acqua calda ma si lasciava bollire se non si accorgeva del cambiamento – in realtà Louis sperava di non morire bollito in una pentola, grazie, ma apprezzava la metafora.  
Per poter adattarsi, doveva calarsi piano piano nella situazione, se no si spaventava e scappava; aveva subìto troppi cambiamenti drastici nella sua infanzia, per poter apprezzarli ancora. Non sembrava, perché la gente pensava sempre a lui come un pazzo che si buttava senza pensare in qualsiasi cosa – e lui alimentava questa diceria, comportandosi da stupido e fingendosi carefree, per sentirsi bene – ma aveva bisogno di tempo, di attenzioni ed affetto.

Lo sapeva la sua famiglia a Doncaster ed ora lo sapeva la sua famiglia nella band.

Per questo, quando, finalmente, Niall ed Harry sembravano pronti per chiamarsi fuori dal mercato e confessare al mondo – o almeno, al loro mondo, quello piccolo e protetto degli One Direction, non il caos circostante – il loro amore, tutti avevano guardato Louis con un occhio di riguardo.

Ma, giacché gli altri lo prendessero ancora in giro, Louis era convinto di aver reagito in maniera appropriata. Alla fine, non era una sorpresa che i due piccolini fossero una di quelle coppie carine e consolidate che non riescono neanche a dare sui nervi per quanto, insieme, risultino perfette; tutti lo sapevano e nessuno avrebbe dovuto meravigliarsi per il fatto che dopo un anno, volessero rendere la cosa ufficiale.  
E Louis, tecnicamente, era preparato; aveva ascoltato tutti i discorsi da innamorato di Harry, aveva preso in giro Niall per vederlo arrossire sempre più, era stato attento durante tutto il monologo di Liam in cui gli spiegava che non avrebbe dovuto reagire male o essere geloso e si era fumato una canna con Zayn mentre questo gli ricordava di non dare di matto. Oltre questo, sua mamma gli aveva detto di comportarsi da adulto, Anne gli aveva ricordato che per lei era come un figlio e per Harry come un fratello e che quindi non avrebbe dovuto agitarsi. Perfino Danny lo aveva chiamato per spiegarli che l'amicizia sincera non è una cosa che sparisce con il vero amore e Louis aveva annuito – per quanto fosse inutile, visto che al telefono non poteva vederlo –, ma quando aveva detto che lui e Zayn erano ancora amici nonostante tutte le loro vecchie relazioni d'amore, e che quindi anche lui ed Harry sarebbero rimasti amici quando i “Narry” avressero sistemato i loro casini ed avressero messo su il loro nido, il cantate aveva buttato giù il telefono perché, uh, l'amicizia di Danny e Zayn comprendeva pompini e sesso, cose che lui non avrebbe mai voluto condividere con Harry, grazie.

Quindi era pronto, la rana – o la tartaruga, Louis non ricordava bene, al momento – era stata bollita a fuoco lento e non sarebbe scappato dalla felicità di due dei suoi migliori amici.  
Alla festa che Nick aveva organizzato per festeggiare la coppia, Louis si era solamente concentrato troppo su un dettaglio, tutto qui; niente drammi o paure di essere abbandonato, solo attenzione ossessiva ad una stupida frase.

“Finalmente potranno fare del sano sesso da uomini adulti”

Era seduto sul divano, con Nick e Greg ai suoi lati e coi piedi sulla poltrona dove si erano riusciti ad incastrare Liam e Zayn, mentre bevevano degli strani cocktail multicolor – Zayn gli aveva spiegato che era grazie al differente peso dei liquidi, ma si era distratto subito ed ora non ricordava più – e spettegolavano sui due più piccolini, rapiti poco prima da Lou e Sam per chiamare non si sapeva bene quale amico.  
Si stavano divertendo e rilassando; avevano imparato subito che quando avevano a disposizione delle giornate di pausa, dovevano godersele al massimo, riposandosi ed incontrando quante più persone care possibile, per non rischiare di impazzire, quindi anche se quella serata era un'isola di pace in mezzo ad il totale caos delle loro vite, riuscivano lo stesso a stare bene, senza stress esterni.  
Ma poi Nick, con quel sorriso – che era più un ghigno alla Malfoy, per capirci – se ne era uscito con quella frase stupida e fuori luogo e Louis era rimasto perplesso, tanto da non riuscire a pensare ad altro.

“Ma loro non fanno sesso”, e subito aveva sentito i suoi amici fermarsi. Liam aveva alzato lo sguardo dal tatuaggio di Zayn che stava ripercorrendo con le dita mentre quest'ultimo si era risvegliato completamente dal sonno nel quale rischiava di cadere; Nick e Greg, più indiscreti, lo fissarono quasi fosse un alieno e Louis iniziò a sentirsi sotto pressione perché quei due erano alti – tipo, molto alti. Giganti –, sarcastici e non li conosceva poi così bene per poter discutere tranquillamente di qualcosa di loro – di HarryLiamLouisNiallZayn, del loro mondo – davanti a questi, quindi si gettò in avanti, mettendosi in braccio a Liam, con i piedi sulle gambe di Zayn e le loro mani sulla vita per non farlo cadere, sentendosi subito più tranquillo. “Non fanno e non faranno sesso”.

“Louis, forse quando ti hanno proiettato nel mondo degli adulti hanno dimenticato di farti un piccolo discorsetto”, stupido, sarcastico Nick, “ma quando due persone adulte si piacciono, possono succedere cose divertenti. Sono tutte cose belle, che ti fanno sentire bene; non devi aver paura!”, mentre il più grande parlava, Greg gli era scivolato più vicino, abbracciandolo con un braccio e nascondendo il viso sul suo collo, facendo sentire il cantante come un invasore di un attimo privato.

“Conosco il sesso, stupido”, la sua voce uscì agitata e la mano di Liam corse ai suoi capelli, iniziando a giocarci piano, “solo che Niall ed Harry non fanno sesso. Guardate come sono carini, non possono fare sesso. Smettetela”, e Louis non aveva davvero bisogno di ricevere il sopracciglio alzato da parte di Zayn, lo sapeva benissimo di dire cose idiote, ma non era colpa sua se era fuori dalla sua mentalità immaginarsi quei due cuccioli fare cose sconce.

“Anche le persone carine possono fare sesso. O almeno metà dei video porno sul mio computer la pensano così”, non avrebbe mai capito come avesse fatto Harry a diventare amico con un personaggio del genere, decise Louis mentre stringeva piano la mano sulla coscia di Zayn, corrugando la fronte e pensando a quanto fosse impossibile immaginarseli fare sesso.

“No. Sono come dei gattini. Passeranno le loro serate dandosi bacini sul naso o sulla guancia e coccolandosi mentre guardano dei film. Smettetela!”, Liam ridacchiò nascondendosi dietro la sua schiena e mordendo piano la sua maglietta al centro delle scapole per coprire il rumore, “Lì, ti sento e non rovinarmi questa maglia!”, si girò di nuovo verso i due dj e si accorse dello sguardo che si stavano scambiando ma decise di ignorarlo, “sono come farfalle. Le farfalle non fanno sesso; nessuno ha mai sentito parlare di farfalle che si riproducono”, aggiunse mandando giù il suo drink, soddisfatto.

“In realtà, è molto interessante come accoppiamento..”

“Zayn torna a dormire!” e la sua voce non era stridula. Era solo esasperata dal fatto che il suo migliore amico sapesse tutto di tutto, ma non era stridula.

“Solo che, alla fine del tutto, muoiono”, e Louis davvero non capiva cosa tutti ci trovassero da ridere. Niall ed Harry non facevano sesso, punto.

  
  
 

Un altro dei problemi di Louis – erano molti, Stan una volta aveva fatto un elenco e gli aveva chiesto di trovarsi uno psichiatra perché lui non ce la faceva più – era che quando si metteva in testa una cosa, non riusciva a smettere di pensarci; tipo il concetto di idea spiegato in Inception – dopotutto, secondo sua modestia opinione, la sua vita era un mash up dei film di Leonardo Di Caprio.  
Quindi, per quante cose strane fossero successe in questo tour, lui non riusciva a smettere di pensare al sesso tra Niall ed Harry; anzi, no. Non riusciva a pensarci! Mentre gli altri prestavano attenzione ad interviste e concerti, lui andava avanti solo cercando di capire se i suoi due amici avessero o non avessero fatto qualcosa di osé. Certo, ogni tanto si distraeva dal suo studio sociologico per lanciare una bottiglietta d'acqua a Liam o per nascondere i fumetti preferiti di Zayn quando questo gli diceva cattiverie, ma principalmente pensava ai quei due.  
Secondo il discreto numero di persone con cui si era consultato – Stan, Lou, Tom, Oli, Zayn, Liam, Paul, sua mamma, la mamma di Harry, il fratello di Niall e, omettendo nomi, il tassista di Monaco con cui subito si era sentito in sintonia – la cosa era abbastanza da malati ed avrebbe dovuto smetterla con questa ossessione per dedicarsi ad altro – dopo ciò, il tassista non gli era più tanto simpatico quindi lo aveva tolto dalla rosa dei suoi ascoltatori. Ma lui non poteva pensare ad altro; era come quei bambini di cinque anni che devono smontare il forno a microonde per capire quale magia ci fosse dietro; doveva vedere e toccare – non letteralmente, in questo caso, grazie – per capire, se no non sarebbe riuscito ad accettarlo.  
Quindi, da quel giorno, la vita degli One Direction si trasformò in un'indagine antropologica di Louis Tomlinson.  
  
  
  
 

“Non penso che dobbiate fare sesso”, era passata una settimana dalla festa a casa di Nick ed era andato da Stan in memoria dei vecchi tempi, fingendo di essere un normale adolescente al college, con alcool, idee stupide e amici pazzi. La prima parte della nottata era stata tranquilla, ma poi avevano visto un po' di foto di gattini carini e Louis era ritornato alla sua ossessione. Come era giusto fosse. Così aveva aspettato che Stan andasse a pagare la pizza notturna ed aveva deciso di condividere le sue paure con il suo migliore amico ricciolino che non doveva, per nessun motivo, fare sesso.

“Louis? Ma che ore sono?”, un attimo di silenzio, la voce assonata di Niall che soavemente diceva qualche parolaccia e poi di nuovo silenzio, “sono le quattro di notte Louis, perché cavolo mi chiami a quest'ora? Sei ubriaco?”

“No. Cioè, sì, ho bevuto un po' troppo. Ma non penso che tu e Niall dobbiate fare sesso”, sentì i passi di Stanley avvicinarsi, quindi cercò di nascondersi nel bagno del suo appartamento.

“Cosa stai dicendo? Possiamo parlarne domani, qualsiasi delirio tu stia vivendo in questo momento?”, doveva segnarsi da qualche parte che Harry diventava più veloce, nel parlare, quando non capiva niente.

“No, ascolta, è importante -”  
  
“Louis! Perché sei nascosto in bagno?”, Stan, maledetto, lo aveva trovato, “oddio, non sarà ancora questa storia di Niall ed Harry? Oddio, ma perché devi essere così pazzo; dammi il telefono subito!”, cercò di allontanarlo dal suo cellulare ma non era abbastanza forte, “Harry, sono Stan, scusami tanto ma è ubriaco ed ha iniziato a delirare su qualcosa che gli aveva detto Grimmy! Ora lo metto a letto e gli sequestro ogni mezzo di comunicazione. Scusami ancora; sì, va tutto bene. No, non ti preoccupare, salutami Nialler e buona notte!”

“Sei impazzito?”, Louis lo guardò male senza rispondere, “io non so perché tu sia seriamente così pazzo. Ti preferivo quando la tua più grande preoccupazione era scoprire la ricetta segreta della Coca Cola, che diamine! Lascia in pace quei ragazzi!”  
Incompreso dal mondo, si ritirò nella stanza del suo migliore amico, rubandogli il letto e sbattendo la porta per il disappunto. Poi, per sicurezza, la riaprì e la risbatté nuovamente, tanto per sottolineare il concetto.  
  
  
 

  
“Se finisco di truccarti, tu non ti metti a giocare con le pistole d'acqua, capito?”, non riusciva a comprendere come il mondo amasse Lou Teasdale; era sempre così manesca e cattiva nei suoi confronti. Certo, Lux era carina e Tom gli passava birre sottobanco quando era minorenne, ma quella donna era sempre così dittatoriale. Il mondo non capiva niente. “E quando ti parlo, tu mi ascolti. Smettila di distratti e pensare ad altro, Louis! Nialler, mettiti lì che vediamo di nascondere quel succhiotto gigante”, subito drizzò la testa e si mise a fissare il biondino trotterellare felice lontano dal fidanzato per sedersi nella sedia vicino a lui.

“Ciao”, Louis si avvicinò piano al suo collo, ignorando il saluto, “mi stai facendo paura-ahia!”, con la punta dell'indice premette la pelle arrossata del livido, allontanandosi poi borbottando che il mondo stava andando alla deriva e lasciando un irlandese a guardarlo perplesso.  
  
  
  
 

“Ma quindi tu credi che facciano sesso?”, erano su uno yacht, al largo di Miami, e Louis si era sdraiato in modo da poter usare la coscia di Zayn come cuscino mentre si passavano la canna fatta con l'erba che Paul, dopo ore di petulanti lamentele, aveva procurato loro per farli stare zitti.

“Mh”, continuando a far scorrere le dita sul suo braccio, distrattamente, Zayn si voltò a guardare i due piccolini della band stretti in un abbraccio sul divanetto sotto coperta, tutti intenti a decidere quale video di Harry dovessero pubblicare – quello in cui Lou sgridava Tom per aver lasciato mangiare la sabbia a Lux oppure quello in cui Niall si addormentava su Paul mentre questo gli spiegava gli impegni della settimana; in ogni caso, tutti sarebbero morti dalla tenerezza e la loro band sarebbe stata libera, quindi Louis non capiva il problema – e sorrise inclinando la testa, “immaginateli un attimo”.  
  
“Bleah. No. Censura, censura, censura”, riprese la sigaretta artificiale dalle mani del compagno e cercò Liam con lo sguardo.

“Tu li vedi come i tuoi piccoli fratellini da proteggere, li hai sempre visti così e li vedrai così per sempre”, Zayn lo pizzicò sulla coscia per richiamare la sua attenzione, “ma prova a non pensarci per un attimo; guardali come se fossero due dei ragazzi più belli che tu abbia mai visto che, nonostante il loro essere dannatamente sessuali”, Louis rabbrividì un po', perché quando Zayn parlava di sesso – con quella voce e quello sguardo – nessuno poteva evitarlo, “risultano dolci e teneri come due gattini. È un mix erotico incredibile”, si riprese la canna e reclinò il capo contro il muro della cabina, soddisfatto delle sue argomentazioni

“Non capisco cosa ci troviate di seducente nella dolcezza o nella loro ingen-ingentà...”

“Ingenuità”, Louis subito lo graffio sul petto perché, dio, poteva fisicamente sentire che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.

“Ingenuità, lo so. Sono troppo innocenti per essere sexy. Punto. Sarebbe come se trovassi sexy Lia-”, ed in quel momento, quell'esserino dolce con la faccia da cane bastonata che vorresti solo coccolare ed amare, riempiendolo di dolciumi, decise di entrare in cabina dopo essersi tuffato in mare, con gli addominali ed il costume bagnato. E sì, il modo in cui agitò la testa per togliersi l'acqua dai capelli ricordava un po' un cagnolino tenero, ma tutto il resto gridava sesso in tutte le lingue del mondo con tanto di scritta al neon fluorescente sopra di lui, “am”.

Rimase a fissarlo con un'espressione stupida, lasciando la canna a consumarsi tra le sue dita ed ignorando le leggere scosse causate dalla risata divertita di Zayn. Liam Payne era incredibilmente sexy e lui stava sbavando; tutto il resto non importava.

“Cosa dicevi scusa?”

“Quando è successo”, iniziò ad indicare il corpo del suo compagno di band mentre questo ascoltava interessato le argomentazioni di Niall ed Harry, “tutto questo?”

“Molto probabilmente quando tu eri troppo distratto ad impedire che due dei tuoi migliori amici consumassero la loro vita sessuale”, Liam si asciugò il petto con un asciugamano e Louis sbavò ulteriormente, “Per un mese intero. Scommetto che non ti sei neanche accorto del modo in cui ti guarda o di come arrossisce ad un tuo minimo complimento?”, Louis non capiva come mai Zayn continuasse a parlare, era il suo migliore amico proprio perché stava zitto sempre, non poteva cominciare a rompere ora, “e scommetto anche che tu non mi stai ascoltando quindi – Liam!”, Louis si alzò di scatto e fissò terrorizzato il suo ex migliore amico, “vieni qui!”

“Non capisco perché vi siate chiusi qua invece di venire fuori a nuotare, una volta che possiamo farlo senza urli e svenimenti”, si sedette di fianco a Zayn, lanciando un po' di gocce in faccia a Louis, che corrugò il naso facendolo ridere.

“Fumi un po' con me Leyuummmmmmm?”, fece la sua faccia da angioletto ed aspettò che Liam lo accarezzasse sulla testa come faceva sempre quando tutta l'attenzione del più grande era rivolta a lui. Zayn fece per accendere un'altra canna, ma Liam scosse la testa prima di lasciarla cadere appoggiata contro la sua spalla e chiudere gli occhi.

“Sei stanco?”, la voce del pakistano aveva quella dolcezza che riservava solo a loro e Louis si accucciò contro di lui perché amava l'amore che c'era che tra di loro.

“Sì, ma è la stanchezza buona, dopo una bella nuotata, quindi va bene”, ora Louis cercò di arrampicarsi sulle gambe di Zayn per potersi accucciare contro Liam, perché amava la sua tenerezza.

“Perché ti stai comportando come un neonato in cerca di coccole, idiota?”, guardandolo sconvolto, Louis decise che non voleva più bene a Malik e prese le distanze gettandosi su Liam ed abbracciandolo stretto.

“Ouch”

“Louis, lo uccidi! Non puoi lanciarti sulle persone così!”, perché non se ne andava quel brutto essere? Sciò!

“Shhhh”, borbottò infine mentre chiudeva gli occhi e portava coattivamente la mano di Liam tra i suoi capelli, per lasciarsi accarezzare. Forse aveva fumato un po' troppo.

 

  
  
 

Louis adorava quando Paul, per le soste più lunghe, riusciva ad organizzarsi e prenotare l'intero piano dell'hotel solo per loro e la troupe; se poi l'albergo aveva la possibilità di unire più suite comunicanti chiudendo il corridoio, lasciando ai ragazzi l'opzione di creare una loro mini casa piena di intimità e privacy, tutto il mondo diventava un posto migliore. Odiava, sinceramente, quando i fans si sentivano in diritto di prenotare nei loro hotel solo per importunarli dopo una giornata passata a dover sopportare ogni più piccola invasione e mancanza di rispetto; lui e Zayn se la cavavano ancora perché riuscivano a sgattaiolare via, facendo sottintendere la maleducazione degli stalker, ma gli altri tre – piccoli stupidi cuccioli dal cuore d'oro – erano sempre troppo buoni e sopportavano senza dire niente, cosa che rendeva ancora più isterico il maggiore.

In questa tappa – un'intera settimana a New York – erano riusciti ad avere quattro suite comunicanti - anche se una era stata requisita dagli Atkin, intenti a giocare alla famiglia felice, godendosi una piccola vacanza tutti insieme – quindi preferivano passare ogni momento di pausa lì, tutti insieme ma per i fatti loro, a rilassarsi un po'.  
Quel giorno erano riusciti a liberarsi di tutti gli impegni in mattinata quindi, nel pomeriggio, appena svegliato da un sonnellino, Louis si era messo a girare per le varie stanze per cercare qualcuno che gli dedicasse le giuste attenzioni ed il meritato rispetto – quindi uno qualsiasi dei ragazzi, tranne Zayn. Stava pensando a qualcosa di stupido che avrebbe potuto far fare a Liam, quando un suono – un gemito mal trattenuto – attirò la sua attenzione e lo spinse a curiosare nella camera da letto che Harry aveva dichiarato sua.

Provò per un po' ad origliare, appoggiando l'orecchio sulla superficie della porta, ma una volta che risentì quel suono – più forte e ripetuto, quasi si fosse arreso all'impossibilità di trattenersi -, subito aprì piano la porta, curiosando dalla fessura. Ed ecco. Mesi a negare che potesse essere eccitante, ore spese a schifarsi all'idea, subito spazzati via da un'erezione indesiderata davanti allo spettacolo dei suoi due migliori amici intenti a fare sesso.

La stanza era disordinatissima, con il letto matrimoniale sfatto e le valigie dei due ragazzi aperte sul pavimento, la luce era soffusa a causa delle persiane semi abbassate per proteggersi dalla calura estiva; lasciando scorrere lo sguardo all'interno, ignorando tutti i capellini idioti che Niall abbandonava ovunque, ci impiegò un po' a cercarli, aiutandosi con il grande specchio sulla parete opposta per trovarli sulla poltrona, Harry seduto con la testa inarcata contro lo schienale e l'irlandese, nudo, a cavalcioni su di lui, con le dita a stringere le sue spalle ed a graffiarlo mentre faceva pressione per continuare a muoversi.

Era una delle scene più erotiche che avesse mai visto – i movimenti della schiena pallida di Niall, le sue gambe semi inginocchiate coi muscoli che si contraevano per il continuo alzarsi ad abbassarsi, i riccioli disordinati e senza forma di Harry, il suo viso distorto dal piacere e le grandi mani a coprire il fondo schiena dell'amante – e Louis dovette impegnarsi per non gemere o fare qualcos'altro di stupido che potesse rivelare la sua presenza.

La vocina nella sua testa – che iniziava ad assomigliare molto a quella di Liam – gli diceva chiaramente di andarsene perché tutta quella storia aveva raggiunto livelli di stranezza e perversione inimmaginabili, solo che i suoni che i due facevano gemendo erano un qualcosa di ipnotico ed il modo in cui la testa di Niall si era appena nascosta nell'incavo della spalla del ricciolino, lasciandogli anche un succhiotto caldo ed umido, era una scena che non si sarebbe potuto perdere per nulla al mondo. Così come il modo in cui la mano di Hazza aveva tirato all'indietro i capelli biondi del più grande per poi iniziare a baciarlo sempre più animatamente mentre raggiungeva l'orgasmo.

E sì, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto iniziare a toccarsi guardandoli e che probabilmente sarebbe andato all'inferno, solo che Harry era appena scivolato sulle proprio ginocchia, lasciando che il biondino lo sostituisse sulla poltrona, con un movimento intimo e sinuoso, e poi le mani di Niall erano tra i suoi ricci e la testa di Harry tra le sue gambe e Louis no, non poteva muoversi. Forse neanche respirare.  
Poi, finalmente, Niall si inarcò mordendosi le labbra, venendo mentre Harry, ridacchiando, si puliva le labbra con il polso, per poi alzarsi ed accucciarsi in un suo abbraccio, tutti baci, carezze, intimità e sudore.  
E Louis capì che non sarebbero morte le farfalle, questa volta, ma lui.  
  
  
  
 

Indietreggiando piano ed incapace di pensare, semplicemente corse a cercare Zayn per poter fare qualcosa che facesse passare il caos in cui si era appena ritrovato. Non trovandolo nella sua camera da letto, andò dritto in quella di Liam sperando che i due fossero insieme e che non fossero andati a fare qualcosa di noioso e stupido che erano soliti fare quando non erano in sua compagnia. Per sua fortuna trovò entrambi seduti sul lettone matrimoniale nella camera del più piccolo, guardando distrattamente un programma televisivo mentre curiosavano qualcosa sui loro computer.

“Ehi Lou, hai dormito bene?”, Liam mormorò la frase con una voce distratta ed assonata, dovuta al pomeriggio di relax; solo quando si accorse che il più grande non rispondeva, alzò lo sguardo e si tirò su per avvicinarsi ed abbracciarlo vedendolo sconvolto. Solo che, invece di consolarlo, il contatto tra i loro corpi creò una frizione che lo fece – gemere – agitare ancora di più e Liam si staccò di colpo guardandolo spaventato con quegli occhi da cucciolo; Louis non poteva farcela. Perché il mondo aveva deciso di odiarlo e tentarlo sessualmente?

“Uh, Louis?”, Zayn era ancora sdraiato e li stava guardando con un sorrisetto impertinente, ridacchiando quando Liam inciampò nel risedersi sul letto, “non riesci più a controllare l'attrazione sessuale nei confronti del nostro Payne? Devo difendere la sua virtù?”, aggiunse indicando con il mento il rigonfiamento evidente nei jeans del più grande.

“Io, uh -”, Liam, con il viso arrossato e gli occhi sfuggenti tipici di quando era in imbarazzo, mormorò qualcosa che nessuno di loro riuscì a sentire mentre chiudeva il suo pc e lo sistemava sopra il comodino.

“Li ho visti”, sempre con l'eccitazione che gli scorreva forte nelle vene, come mai prima, Louis si avvicinò sedendosi sul letto – fingendo di notare il sussulto spaventato di Liam -, “stavo cercando uno di voi e sono entrato in camera di Harry ed erano nudi e stavano facendo sesso ed era tutto così e, e -”, nascose il viso nelle mani, agitando su e giù il ginocchio, incapace di stare fermo.

“Sono la cosa più eccitante che io abbia mai visto. Come un porno fatto bene dal vivo; erano così carini ed innocenti ma, oddio, credo di stare impazzendo”, sobbalzò piano quando Zayn gli sfiorò la schiena, avvicinandosi ed iniziando a massaggiargli la tensione sulle spalle, “sono diventato una di quelle persone spaventose che fanno rizzare i peli sulle braccia da quanto sono perverse, vero?”

“No”, il sussurro di Zayn, sulla pelle del collo leggermente umida di sudore, lo fece rabbrividire incrementando la paura della sua perversione, “Louis, hai visto due bellissimi ragazzi che facevano l'amore, qualsiasi ragazzo gay sano di mente si sarebbe eccitato! È una reazione naturale!”, c'era un'aria strana – tutta quella giornata era maledettamente strana – e Louis non riusciva a smettere di sentirsi tutto teso, frustato ed eccitato, ritrovandosi a guardare incantato il viso di Liam mentre, spaventato, lo fissava a sua volta con un'espressione incerta, “senza contare che sono settimane che va avanti fra di noi questa tensione”, la leggera pressione sul collo lo fece gemere e inarcare con la schiena, “e stiamo tutti aspettando il momento in cui poter smettere di fingere e lasciarci andare, no?”, non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza per capire il significato delle parole di Zayn, ma smise di preoccuparsi di ciò quando sentì le sue labbra baciargli e succhiargli l'incavo del collo.

“Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego -”, non si era nemmeno accorto di aver iniziato a mormorare fino a quando Liam non gli posò un dito sulle labbra, avvicinandosi gattonando e mettendosi poi a cavalcioni su di lui; Louis ebbe un breve flash dei due più piccoli poco prima, ma smise di pensarci quando il ragazzo iniziò a baciarlo e si concentrò unicamente sulle sue labbra e sulla sensazione dei capelli corti tra le sue dita.  
Zayn, ancora dietro di lui, gli fece alzare le braccia, sfilandogli la maglietta e facendo lo stesso subito con Liam, prima di lasciarli continuare a baciarsi e scendere dal letto per recarsi nel bagno adiacente alla camera. Il più piccolo, facendo pressione sulle clavicole nude, lo fece distendere sul materasso, seguendolo e continuando a baciarlo mentre iniziavano a creare una frizione tra i loro sessi eccitati, graffiandosi a vicenda la schiena e nascondendo i gemiti nel bacio.

Zayn, trovati lubrificante e preservativi, tornò dal bagno e ridacchiò guardandoli, attirando su di lui gli sguardi dei due ragazzi eccitati così che Liam rotolò sulla schiena, scendendo da Louis, e fissò incantato il fisico del pakistano coperto da dei semplici boxer neri; il più grande si sentì un po' geloso, ma decise di ignorare la sensazione preferendo dedicarsi a lasciare una scia di succhiotti lungo gli addominali di Liam, distraendolo.

“Guarda il nostro gelosone qua”, ridacchiò Zayn cercando di spingerlo via mentre Liam incastrava le dita tra i suoi capelli per farlo continuare, “tutte le attenzioni devono essere su di te, vero?”, Louis neanche gli rispose ed il moro decise di mordergli la spalla come punizione.  
Arrivato con le labbra ai pantaloni del più piccolo, Louis continuò a lasciare piccoli succhiotti anche sul tessuto, sentendo crescere sotto la sua bocca l'erezione del compagno, prima di decidersi a liberarlo da pantaloni e boxer. Una volta spogliato, si alzò e calciò via i propri pantaloni del pigiama con cui era andato in giro fino a quel momento, liberando finalmente la sua eccitazione, e si avvicinò a Zayn, seduto a gambe aperte contro la testiera del letto, intento a toccarsi mentre li guardava assorto.  
Senza parlare iniziò a sfiorare i tatuaggi sulle sue clavicole, depositandoci poi piccoli baci a stampo; una volta staccatosi, mise delicatamente una mano tra i capelli di Liam ed avvicinò il suo viso all'erezione del suo amico, dandogli il ritmo e fissando incantato lo spettacolo che era vedere il suo labbro inferiore – gonfio, che ispirava tenerezza perché ricordava, insieme agli occhi, un po' i cuccioli – premuto contro il sesso eccitato di Zayn. Con la mano a guidarlo, rimase a guardare come le sue guance diventavano sempre più rosse ogni volta che si sforzava di prenderne di più, con le labbra e gli occhi lucidi dallo sforzo; grattandogli il retro della testa – come il cucciolo che era – iniziò a baciarsi con Zayn, stimolando finalmente la sua eccitazione e cercando di godersi al massimo il momento.

“Li-ah”, dopo il gemito di Zayn, Louis lasciò scivolare la mano dai capelli del più piccolo, permettendogli di spostarsi a depositare un piccolo bacio sull'interno coscia del pakistano, prima di asciugarsi le labbra con il polso. Mentre il suo migliore amico si lasciava scivolare lungo il materasso, languido e soddisfatto, il più grande posizionò Liam contro la testata del letto sedendosi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e baciandolo con un sorriso.

“Penso che questo si stia rivelando il più bel giorno di pausa di sempre”, mentre Zayn parlava, Louis si girò, sempre rimanendo in braccio a Liam, per afferare il lubrificante ed un preservativo – ignorando il rumore inquietante fatto dalle ossa della sua schiena per il movimento.

“Direi il più strano, per essere onesto”, era la prima volta che il più piccolo parlava da quando avevano iniziato e la sua voce, roca per lo sforzo di poco prima, era mille volte più eccitante del solito, “penso che la nostra band abbia raggiunto il livello estremo di stranezza dopo questo pomeriggio”, sussultò piano quando Louis srotolò su di lui il preservativo, “potremo vincere qualsiasi premio per relazioni strane”, afferrò i fianchi del più grande con le mani per evitare che questo si sbilanciasse in avanti mentre si preparava, “e se Nick lo scoprisse, saremo la sua nuova barzelletta preferit-”, il monologo si interruppe non appena Louis iniziò a scendere su di lui.

Ricordandosi la scena di Niall ed Harry, poco prima, Louis chiuse gli occhi e, continuando a muoversi, iniziò a masturbarsi veloce, quasi al limite; Zayn, ancora sdraiato, cominciò a depositare piccoli baci lungo la sua coscia e sulla pancia, prendendolo in giro evitando la sua eccitazione. Non appena le labbra del ragazzo di Bradford arrivarono al suo sesso, Louis venne, appogiandosi con la fronte sulla spalla del più piccolo e gemendo sommessamente; Liam lasciò passare un attimo, poi lo afferrò per le cosce e lo mise con la schiena sul materasso, iniziando nuovamente a spingersi in lui mentre gli piegava le ginocchia contro il petto. Zayn, tornato con la testa abbandonata sul cuscino, fece scivolare le dita sulla schiena del più piccolo, raggiungendo la sua apertura e giocandoci un po' mentre finalmente raggiungeva l'orgasmo e si abbandonava con il corpo sopra Louis. Pochi istanti, poi tutti e tre si sistemarono sotto le lenzuola, ansimanti e languidi, persi in un momento di intimità e piacere.

Zayn si sporse verso il comodino cercando una sigaretta, mentre Liam lo guardava indispettito e si accucciava vicino a Louis, in cerca di un abbraccio – poco dopo Louis rubò un tiro dalla sigaretta dell'amico, ma il più piccolo dormicchiava ed evitò di prendersi un'occhiattaccia – e rimasero così tutto il pomeriggio, senza preoccupazioni, a riempirsi di baci, sospiri e risate. Almeno fino a quando Niall – silenzioso e delicato, come suo solito - non spalancò di colpo la porta, cercandoli, e si mise ad urlare per chiamare Harry e raccontargli cosa aveva appena visto.


End file.
